


Helping Gavin can backfire.

by CreativeDuck



Series: For us, home isn't a place. [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Study, Cute, Fluffy, Humour, M/M, Relationship Study, Slice of Life, well i tried to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDuck/pseuds/CreativeDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan left Michael and Gavin alone in the living and suddenly he had a soaking wet Gavin hiding under the desk. Those two required a lot of engery to keep up with. </p>
<p>Slightly different from the rest of the series in that it's more of a story rather than a 3rd person look at their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Gavin can backfire.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this one a little differently to the others. I wanted to try writing a proper narative story. Hope you still enjoy it!

"GAVIN!" The loud shout made Ryan jumped slightly but he smiled at the squeaks and squawks that followed it. He was sat in the little home office they. Playing a new release that no doubt would come up on The Patch. He was also jotting down notes for ideas for Let's Plays. Michael and Gavin were in the living room where he left them earlier and they were obviously having a good time, well Gavin probably was. It wasn't until a few moments later, when Gavin ran into the room slamming the door behind him that he got a clue as to what had happened. 

The British lad was soaked, hair dripping, T-shirt clung to his body kind of soaked. He was smiling, he hid under the desk next to Ryan. Ryan raised an eyebrow quizzically at him and all he got as an answer was a finger to Gavin mouth in a shush gesture. Ryan shrugged and turned back to his PC. Predictably Michael came storming in a minute later looking similarly soaked. Ryan stifled a laugh at the sight of him and he got a glare in return. 

"Is Gavin in here?" Ryan tried to look as innocent as possible. 

"Haven't seen him, unless he snuck in here which is highly doubtful." Michael growled in response and spun round, leaving to room presumable to continue searching for Gavin. Ryan glanced at him under the desk and Gavin just grinned back at him. 

"Thanks Rye-bread!" 

"Well Team Love 'n' Stuff right?" Gavin laughed at his left the safety of the desk, standing up straight before replying to him. 

"Yup!" He went to give Ryan a hug but he was stopped by an outstretched hand. 

"No way Gav, you're soaking wet from whatever impromptu water fight you just had. No hugs!" 

"But Ryyy!!!" The grown man whined. He pouted at him. 

"Nope, you're puppy dog eyes might work on Jack but not me." Gavin huffed. Standing with his arms crossed before he promptly pushed away the hand and plopped himself down on Ryan's lap. "God damnit Gavin!" Before Ryan could push him off he wrapped his arms around his neck tightly. Ryan sighed. He stood up as an attempt to dislodge the man but all he managed to do was allow Gavin to opportunity to wrap his legs around Ryan waist. 

"Still got my hug!" He laughed at Ryan's sigh and rubbed his wet hair into the side of Ryan's face. "Wet face!" 

"Fucking hell, you are such a child" Ryan tried to sound annoying but he couldn't help the smile on his face. Gavin pulled back to look at his face, smiling brightly at him. They stood there for a moment before they were interrupted. 

"You said he wasn't here! You liar!" Ryan turned them both round to look at Michael. Gavin scrambled away for Ryan, looking around wildly for an escape. "How could you do that Ryan?" 

"Any chance to tear up Team Nice Dynamite." He smirked at the younger man. Michael glared at him for a moment before approaching Gavin. "Revenge is sweet boi." Gavin gulped as he backed into a corner. Ryan decided to take this moment to leave before Michael tried to get revenge on him too. 

Walking downstairs he heard Michaels loud laughter mixed with Gavin's equally loud shouts as the revenge was exacted. Shaking his head fondly he turned into the living room, seeing just a mess of pillows and an upturned bowl that he assumed was used in the water fight. He sighed. Only those two would have a water fight inside. He was debating how to dry out the pillows when the rest of his boyfriends came home. 

"What the fuck happened in here?" Geoff questioned immediately. 

"Take one guess." 

"Michael and Gavin" Jack answered, putting down the bags he had been carrying in from the car. 

"Bingo." Ray laughed loudly. 

"I'm sure you were involved to Ryan." 

"Huh?" 

"Dude, you have wet patches! Unless you pissed yourself and somehow managed to get up the front of your shirt." Ryan looked down at himself and laughed. 

"Well that would be Gavin's fault." 

"Of course it was." Geoff chuckled. "Well they can clean up this mess, while we relax. Shopping is hard work." 

"It would be easier if you didn't spent 20 minutes in the spirits aisle and try to put 15 bottles in the cart." Jack said, putting some of the food away. Ray had disappeared to retrieve more bags.

"Hey I like to experiment!" Geoff tried to defend himself but Jack was already giving him a stern look.

"With 6 different types of vodka? No one needs that much vodka!" 

"Bartenders do." Ryan supplied. 

"Bartenders don't buy their stock at Walmart." 

"Cheap ones do." Jack gave a small chuckle at that. 

"Well Geoff isn't a bartender." 

"You don't know me." Geoff mumbled in response. 

"Shut up and help Ray with the bags." Geoff grumbled but did as he was told. Ryan moved to the kitchen to help Jack, chatting about how their days were. Ryan didn't noticed how to noise from upstairs had stopped for a moment until Michael came downstairs laughing loudly again as Gavin followed clutching his forehead. Geoff and Ray came in with the last of the bags. 

"What the fuck have you done now Gav?" He removed his hand to show them the large red mark on his head. 

"He fucking smashed his head into the wall like a moron." Michael said in between laughs. 

"It was your bloody fault!" Jack motioned for Gavin to came over to him so he could have a look. 

"Looks like it's going to bruise, do you want an ice pack?" Gavin nodded. Jack went to get one before Ray spoke up. 

"There's none left after Geoff and Michael wrestled last week." Gavin whined again and Michael burst into a round of fresh laughter. 

"Why didn't anyone tell me that? Here used this instead." Handing Gavin a bag of frozen veg. "Wrap it in a towel first." Gavin did as he told as Michael kept snickering at his misfortune, Ryan offered him a sympathetic smile. 

Ryan didn't notice Michael come up behind him and he was definitely shocked when he started to tickle his sides. He may not look like it but Ryan was very ticklish and all of his boyfriends knew the best spots. Uncontrollable laughter escaped his lips and he buckled over but Michael didn't let up, he kept tickling until Ryan was laying on the floor, trying to stop the attack but Michael had got him good. The others just laughed, Gavin finding great amusement out of Ryan's predicament. Eventually Michael let up and got off Ryan letting the other man breathe heavily on the floor as he smirk at him. 

"That's for helping Gavin." He stuck his tongue out and walked off and Ryan struggled to get back up. Ray gave him a hand up but he was still grinning. 

"That's the last time I save you Gavin." 

"Wot!" Gavin shouted, somehow offending by this even though everyone knew it was a lie. Ryan had a soft spot for Gavin when he was causing mischief. He liked the chaos. He may be a gent officially but he couldn't help but get involved with the lads antics. After all he was just a grown child really. They all were. None of them could resist a bit of joking around, that's one of the reasons the worked so well together. Both at work and in a relationship. Geoff gave Ryan a small kiss on the cheek and a pat on the back., laughing at how his Ryan's hair was a complete mess now. 

Ryan couldn't help but smile. This relationship required a lot of energy and Ryan was okay with that. In fact he loved it and he loved them. Everyone was smiling and laughing and that just made his heart soar.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback on this would be great. I hope you still enjoyed it even though it was slightly different. I've still got several ideas and prompts from people to write for this series but if you have any suggestions I would be happy to hear them!


End file.
